


Before Everything Fell Apart

by prince_zale



Category: Roll Call DND, Roll Call DND Wardens Campaign
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snuggling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ftm character, ftm peren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: A smutty little fic between my player character and an NPC he had a canonically relationship with. Set before Perry leaves Glast Heim.





	Before Everything Fell Apart

Adrenaline still pumped through Peren’s veins as he kissed Marik, breath rough and heavy. They’d almost gotten the jewel thief, too slow on the draw at the last moment. Watching Marik, though, the way he’d slammed into the man again and again, never pulling his punches, never once wavering. Perry pushed Marik up against the brick wall, hands wandering the hard, lean body, sliding against the layers of fabric he wore. He kissed Marik with want and need, a burning in his core. “Let’s go back to your room,” Perry breathed against Marik’s neck as he kissed down it.

  
He heard a chuckle from Marik, then felt a gentle push back as Marik took his hand. They ran back to the castle, laughing as they stole kisses in dark alleyways, then dark hallways, dodging the staff. Once in Marik’s room, Perry was quick to push him back on the bed and climb over him, quick to find his lips again. He felt Marik’s hands on his hips, and grabbed them, pushing them back on the bed above Marik’s head. He grinned teasingly, letting out a, “Tsk. No touching, love.”

  
He heard and felt Marik’s groan with the way he was pressed to him. “Be good, and maybe I’ll let you touch,” he promised, nibbling at Marik’s ear and getting another groan from him. He shoved his hands under Marik’s shirt, gently teasing his nipples, then sliding his hands down and out again. He unbuttoned the shirt quickly and kissed at Marik’s chest. His fingers teased at Marik’s ribs and hips. “You were so hot out there,” Perry breathed, kissing down Marik’s torso, then nuzzling at the closure to his pants.

  
Moving his hands down, he fiddled with the clasp, his eagerness making him clumsy. He grew frustrated with it, ripping it open with a soft, “Sorry,” and a laugh from Marik.

  
“Impatient, Peren?”

  
“Very. You got me quite wet out there, love,” he taunted, then drew a gasp from Marik as he sucked a hickey into the hip bone. He worked on tugging Marik’s pants down, looking up at him with a wanting grin. He felt Marik’s hand come down and caress his cheek, and he nuzzled into it for a moment before giving it a little nip. “Bad boy, you’re supposed to keep your hands up there, or else you won’t get to touch when it really matters.”

  
With that, he pulled Marik’s pants and underthings all the way off, leaving him in just the unbuttoned shirt and nothing else. After only a moment’s pause, he crawled onto the bed again, taking Marik’s length into his mouth, getting him wet and ready as he sucked him down and drooled on the shaft. He so loved the taste of Marik, especially like this, when he could smell the slight musk of Marik’s sweat, and he took every chance he could to suck him off. He knew by now and could tell when Marik was getting close, and used that knowledge to work him right up to the edge.

  
He pulled off just before Marik was going to release, then got undressed himself. It took him only a moment, then he was positioning himself with his hips over Marik’s shoulder and his slit at Marik’s lips. “Suck me, darling,” Perry commanded, grinding down onto Marik’s mouth as he eagerly got to work. Perry couldn’t help the moans he released as Marik fucked him with his tongue. His hips rolled and bucked into Marik’s ministrations, his fingers finding and rubbing his clit as he rode Marik’s face. It wasn’t long before he was exploding and dripping onto Marik’s mouth and chin, riding out his orgasm with weakened thighs.

  
When they slowed, he let Marik man-handle him back, let the larger man crawl over him. He let Marik kiss him and kissed him back. Now that the desperation was satiated, he kissed Marik with love and adoration. He pet over Marik’s hair as he basked in his afterglow, and gasped softly as Marik pushed into him. “Marik, please,” he whined, oversensitive, and already wanting more, loving the feeling of Marik inside him.

  
He felt more than saw Marik’s grin against his neck. “Patience, Peren. Be good,” he teased, and Perry groaned as his words were turned against him. “Let me feel you.”

  
Perry clenched around Marik’s cock, as if milking him, at that request. It was then that he felt Marik start to fuck into him, sliding easily with how wet he was. He moaned, arching into Marik, hips rolling. “You feel so good,” Peren gasped, dragging Marik down for a deep, needy kiss. “Fuck me.”

  
He felt Marik growl and start really fucking him, hard and fast. Their breaths came together in harsh pants as their flesh slapped together. Marik drew whines from Perry and Perry made Marik groan with need. With every stroke, they grew closer to their release together.

  
Eventually Perry became desperate, needy, “Please, Marik, please!” he begged, wanting the man to come with him. He tightened around Marik, his orgasm coming quickly.  
Just then, he felt Marik empty into him, and Perry was sent over the edge, crying out Marik’s name and clutching to him desperately. Marik fucked him through it, kissing him and repeating his name with reverence.

  
They slowed again, holding each other, and kissing softly. Perry nuzzled at Marik, and held the man close to his chest, petting through the sweaty hair. He kissed Marik’s temple, smiling as the brown eyes met his blue ones. “I love you, Marik Arnum. With all of my being,” Perry swore to him softly.

“And I you, Peren Amastacia..”


End file.
